callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortar
Mortar is a support weapon used to suppress targets with shells, and are used throughout the ''Call of Duty'' series. Call of Duty series They are seen throughout the Call of Duty series. They are unusable in most of the games, but are usable in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, mortars are used directly by the German Military. Mortars are seen in many levels, such as "The Pipeline" and "The Crossroads". In some missions a hint may appear saying that the player should look for smoke, because that's where the mortars are firing from. Also, two soldiers make up the German mortar teams. Gallery mortar cod2.jpg|Mortar rounds seen in The Brigade Box mortar cod2tc.jpg|Mortar Mortar model CoD2.png Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, mortars are used by the Ultranationalists in the level "Heat"; they target the player's position near the church. An unusable Mortar can also be found on the explosives training range of "F.N.G.". Mortar F.N.G. CoD4.jpg|The mortar seen in F.N.G. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, mortar pits are also seen in "Blowtorch and Corkscrew" and "Breaking Point". It seems like they were going to be usable at the end of "Blowtorch and Corkscrew", but it was cut from the final version. In "Breaking Point", the player fires mortar shells without the actual mortar, just like at the end of the movie, . They are not found in missions that take place on the Eastern Front. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, they appear in the levels, "Team Player" where they can be seen being used by the OpFor guerrillas across the river in the very beginning as the player cross the bridge. Also in "Loose Ends" where they actually are used by Makarov's Ultranationalist rebels. They can also be seen as scenery on top of roofs in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version of the multiplayer map Strike. Mortar Team Player MW2.png|A Mortar in "Team Player". Note that it is a model from Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty: Black Ops Reznov also passively uses a mortar in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the mission "Project Nova" where the player throws a Smoke Grenade at the Mortar Targets. Also the Mortar Team killstreak is available in multiplayer. Gallery Soviet Mortar Team Project Nova BO.png|Soviet Soldiers using Mortars in "Project Nova" Mortar Box Bo.png|A box filled with mortars used by the Soviet soldiers Mortar Smoke Grenade.png|The Smoke Grenade used to designate targets Mortar Models BO.png|3D models of the Mortar Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The mortar is a usable emplacement on top of a tower in the mission "Back on the Grid", with the ability to destroy huts and technicals with one shell. This is the first time in the Modern Warfare series and Call of Duty series made by Infinity Ward where the player can actually use the mortar. M2 Mortar Third Person MW3.png|The mortar. M2 Mortar MW3.png|Using the mortar. M2 Mortar Loading MW3.png|Loading a shell. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mortars are used by the MPLA in the level Pyrrhic Victory, in which the player is tasked to clear the mortar teams. The M29 Mortar Shell is also a usable weapon that can be found in several places in the campaign accessible only with the Access Kit. It acts just like it did in Call of Duty: World at War, being primed by hand then thrown rather than fired through a mortar. Mortar model BOII.png Trivia * In Call of Duty 2, if the player shoots a mortar-carrying soldier, the mortar will disappear. * The Call of Duty 2 German mortar model reappears on the unused explosive training range in Call of Duty 4, in the Modern Warfare 2 mission "Team Player" and in the mission "Pyrrhic Victory" in Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Single Player Weapons